The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus, botanically known as Hibiscus rosa-sinensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Cashmere Wind’.
The new Hibiscus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching Hibiscus cultivars with a dense, uniform and compact plant habit appropriate for container production, early and uniform flowering, numerous flowers per lateral branch, desirable flower color and good postproduction longevity.
The new Hibiscus originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Alva, Fla. in early 1996, of a proprietary Hibiscus rosa-sinensis selection, designated as code number YB-1544, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Hibiscus rosa-sinensis selection, designated as code number YB-1340, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Cashmere Wind was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., on Sep. 28, 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. since November, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.